1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure gauge, more particularly to a digital pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Taiwanese patent no. M405568, there is disclosed a conventional digital pressure gauge. The digital pressure gauge includes a housing, a pressure sensor disposed in the housing, and a display unit. A power unit, such as a battery, is disposed in the housing for providing electricity. However, when the battery needs replacement, or when it is required to test functionality of the digital pressure gauge, parts of the digital pressure gauge, including the housing, need to be detached in order to perform the above operations, which may result in some inconvenience.